


Ико и Йорда: Бесячее Путешествие

by Tworings



Category: ICO (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Language, OOC, Parody, Satire, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings
Summary: Посвящается всем, кто это прошёл до сцены после титров.





	Ико и Йорда: Бесячее Путешествие

Ико: Йорда, спусти мне лифт!   
Йорда: Неа!   
Ико: Что «неа»?! Просто спусти мне лифт!   
Йорда: Неа!  
Ико: Просто зайди в лифт и дёрни ёбаный рычаг! Он там один!  
Йорда: А вдруг он грязный? Неа, ты должен найти свой путь, как истинный рыцарь!   
Ико: *сквозь зубы* Вот так и начинаются революции… 

Ико: Йорда, а почему ты никогда не убегаешь от всяких чертей, когда они нападают?   
Йорда: Потому что я знаю, что всегда найдётся благородный герой, который спасёт меня… вот прям как сейчас! Спасай же меня, Ико!  
Ико: *наблюдая, как очередной чёрный хер уносит Йорду не пойми куда, хватается за рога* АААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Йорда: Я думаю, ты ведёшь себя по отношению ко мне недостаточно благородно!   
Ико: То есть?   
Йорда: Ты всё время тянешь меня за руку, дёргаешь мою руку, куда-то ведёшь меня, ни слова не говоря… Мне это не нравится! Моя рука не для этого создана! Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше тянул меня за руку столь бесцеремонно!   
Ико: Ну хорошо, больше не буду тянуть тебя за руку. *обходит Йорду и отвешивает ей смачный пинок* Шевели булками, женщина! 

Йорда: Я давно хотела с тобой поговорить.   
Ико: Да?   
Йорда: Почти на каждом привале ты требуешь, чтобы я теребила рукой твой… а… это меня очень смущает, и я полагаю, что принцессы не должны заниматься такими вещами. Мои руки точно не для этого созданы. Так что в следующий раз я тебя теребить не стану!   
Ико: Хорошо, не хочешь теребить - так не хочешь. Я всегда уважительно относился к твоим желаниям. Поэтому в следующий раз будешь сосать! 

Йорда: Туда, Ико!  
Ико: Куда «туда»?   
Йорда: Туда! Туда!   
Ико: Аргх! На тот балкон?   
Йорда: Да! Да!   
Ико: Мы с тобой уже были на этом блядском балконе!   
Йорда: Но я считаю, что ты должен меня туда отвести.   
Ико: Мы там уже были, сука-мать! Я излазил весь этот балкон! Там ничего нет! А ты стояла и ничего не делала!   
Йорда: Но я считаю, что ты должен меня туда отвести ещё раз!   
Ико: грррррр……..  
*через полчаса беготни по замку*   
Ико: Вот твой балкон! Что изменилось?! Ааааааа!!! Мост! Появился мост! Откуда тут мост?!  
Йорда: Я же говорила, что нам надо сюда!   
Ико: А какого хуя ты его не сделала в первый раз, когда я тут бегал как последний ретард, а ты стояла и только ойкала?!  
Йорда: Потому что ты должен был подвести меня к самому краю, как истинный мужчина и рыцарь!   
Ико: *начинает гоняться за Йордой* Ты представить себе не можешь, в какую дырку я сейчас засуну тебе эту палку, как истинный мужчина и рыцарь!!!


End file.
